


He's an Idiot 1

by Strailo



Series: He's an Idiot [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakups, Cheating, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ganju is an Idiot, it's up to Yumichika and Ikkaku to pick up the pieces of poor Hanatoru's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot 1  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Part: 1  
> Pairing: Past Ganju/Hanatoru, Ikkaku/Yumichika/Hanatoru in various combinations  
> Word count: 2,154  
> Beta’d by: CutsyCat  
> AN: Ahhh and I start this series. There is four arcs to this world and this is arc 1. Each arc has a different pairing but is in the same world.
> 
> To note: Arc 1: Ikkaku/Yumichika/Hanatoru  
> Arc 2: Ukitake/Urahara/Ichigo  
> Arc 3: Kenpachi/Shuuhei  
> Arc 4: Stark/Gin/Kira
> 
> I am open to pairing suggestions but I’m not promising shit. 
> 
> Remember, reviews are answered and chapters are posted every Tuesday.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“What?” Hanatoru put his chopsticks down and stared at his boyfriend as the large man grunted and rubbed at his head with one hand. They were out to dinner at a preferred restaurant and Ganju had just dropped the news that he wanted to break off their year long relationship.

“I said, that I don’t think that we should date anymore,” Ganju stated, eating another bite of rice. He sounded almost bored with it all, driving a dagger deeper into Hanatoru’s back, making the young healer frown heavily.

“I see,” Hanatoru hummed, wiping his mouth and placing the napkin down onto the table. Taking a last sip of his tea and shaking his head, he asked, “Why?”

“You’re not exactly the strongest, Hanatoru, and you don’t really fit into the 11th so you don’t come around anyways. My life is in the 11th division now,” Ganju told him, shrugging. He looked up at the snort as Hanatoru stood sharply.

“So I see. Well, Shiba-san, I shall not bother you again,” Hanatoru stated as he smoothed his kimono down. Turning around, keeping his emotions in check and ignoring Ganju's requests to come back, he walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the 4th. He used the time walking to clear his mind of the thoughts that were crashing around in his head.

He noticed that Ganju never once came after him.

Arriving at his room, Hanatoru stripped out of his kimono, placing the layers into its box before pulling on a giant t-shirt that Ichigo had given him a month ago. Crawling into bed, he allowed himself to cry from the pain that had lanced into his heart when Ganju had dumped him.

The next day found him hiding in the supply closets, trying to stay away from people. He didn’t want them to see his red, puffy eyes. Unohana had taken one look at him and had approved of the change of his duties for the day. He spent the time leading up to lunch methodically counting the supplies, his mind blank and free of the thoughts of Ganju and his thoughtless cruelty.

“Hanatoru-kun, you’re free for lunch,” Ise said from the doorway, breaking his meditative state.

Jumping, he turned around and blinked at her. “Oh, thank you, Ise-fukutaicho,” he said in return, smiling.

“Not a problem. Unohana-taicho also wanted to see you during your lunch break to speak with you about something,” Ise warned, Hanatoru giving her a wane smile.

“I’ll go now. I’m done with this supply closet anyways and I’ve sent out a butterfly to the suppliers,” Hanatoru told her, hanging the clip board onto the door as he stepped out. “They should be here soon.”

“I’ll let them in when they get here, Hanatoru-san. Now go eat lunch with Unohana-taicho and relax, talk,” Ise said, giving the shorter healer a nudge. Hanatoru smiled before padding off to the break room, gathering his bento before walking to Unohana’s office. Knocking on the door, he opened it when he was called in by her. 

“Hanatoru-kun, please, come and sit with me,” Unohana said softly as she poured fragrant mint tea into two cups for them.

“Thank you, Unohana-taicho,” Hanatoru greeted, bowing before sitting down on one of the floor pillows, taking a tea cup. Placing his bento down, he unwrapped it and placed the two layers side by side as Unohana watched his delicate movements.

“Can you tell me what caused your tears?” she finally asked, smiling gently at the surprised look on Hanatoru’s face. She reached out, patting his hand lightly with one of her own. “I know you cried because of the way your eyes are, Hana-kun. Your face doesn’t get blotchy or puffy, but your eyes do puff up, making you look as if you haven’t had any sleep. I am here for you if you need me.”

Hanatoru played with his chopsticks, pulling them apart before picking up a sticky rice ball that had been flavored with parsley. “Ganju broke up with me last night, during out one year anniversary dinner,” he said, popping the rice ball into his mouth and chewing as Unohana pulled out her own bento and putting it on the table.

“The bastard,” Unohana stated, her tone not changing as her subordinate startled with her cursing.

“Unohana-taicho,” he breathed, trying not to burst into laughter. “Such crude language.” 

“I believe it works in this case,” she said, smiling at him serenely. “Did he tell you why he was breaking up with you?’’

“Because I’m supposedly weak and don’t fit into his new life as an 11th divisioner,” Hanatoru sighed, poking around his bento box. “I think the newer division members have gotten to him.”

“The bastard.” The second Unohana said it, it startled a laugh from Hanatoru before he sniffled. “Hanatoru, I have an offer for you. Urahara-san has offered you a room in the living world so you can act as the healer for those Shinigami that are putting in their time, at least for this new group. You will be going to school with all of them and helping to watch the screens for any major spikes of power with Urahara-san. You’ll be well paid for it.”

“I…I would like that, thank you,” Hanatoru said, smiling sweetly, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Unohana handed over the information packet she had put together and watched as a tiny content smile danced over his mouth as he read over the information. “I can do this easily. When exactly do I leave?”

“After lunch, about four hours from now,” she told him, writing down what gate Hanatoru was to take to the Living world. “Finish your lunch so you can pack everything you’ll need. Urahara-san will have your uniform for you along with the items you left behind from the last time, and Yumichika will be the one to send your reports in for you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Digging into his food, he was quick to finish his food and head back to his dorm room. Pulling out a duffel bag, he started to pack clothes, books and a few other needed items, running across the multitude of gifts that Ganju had given him over the last year. Standing in the middle of his room, thumbs stroking over a book, Hanatoru licked his lips before quickly finding a box and set it onto his bed. Every gift found its way to the box before said box was shoved into the closet.

Three hours later and he was landing lightly under the shoten, Urahara and Yumichika smiling at him in greeting.

“Welcome, Hanatoru-kun, to the Living World. I’m sure you remember Yumichika-san,” Urahara greeted, waving his fan before his face.

“Yes, I remember him. Hello, Urahara-san, Yumichika-san,” Hanatoru greeted, bowing to them with a sad smile on his lips. Yumichika tilted his head at the look, one arm wrapped around his chest, his other hand cupping his cheek as he smiled at the young healer who had a rather sad air around him. More so then usual.

“Urahara-san, I’ll take Hanatoru-kun to his room. If I’m correct, Tessai-kun is waiting for you to get back to him so you can go food shopping for the household,” Yumichika drawled, smirking at the pout that he got.

“Yes, you’re right of course,” Urahara huffed, walking off with a wave of one hand. “Take good care of Hanatoru-kun then!”

“Of course I will,” Yumichika snorted, picking up Hanatoru’s duffel bag as the small healer slipped easily into his prepared gigai.

“Yumichika-san, I can carry my own bag,” Hanatoru protested as he padded after the beauty obsessed male.

“You are to get settled in your room, Hanatoru-san, so don’t complain. It’s almost time for dinner anyways so we have a bit of time to get you comfortable,” Yumichika said, waving it off as he lead the way into the main shop area before heading down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

Finding Hanatoru’s room, he opened the door and flicked the light switch on, the room filling with light.

“Oh, Urahara-san left me my uniform for school,” Hanatoru said, moving around Yumichika’s body, barely brushing against the other man. Yumichika’s eyes went half lidded at the sweet scent of the younger male and the tantalizing bit of heat and well controlled reitsu brushing over his skin.

“You should try it on,” he suggested, pointing to a changing screen as he placed the duffel bag onto the bed. Hanatoru picked up the shirt and shook it out to check the size before nodding in agreement.

“You’re right, I should,” He said, kicking off his shoes and placing them near the wall, beside his school shoes. Stepping behind the screen, he slipped out of the rather simple t-shirt and jeans that he was wearing and putting the uniform on, all the while Yumichika watching with a smile dancing on his lips.

He had to admit that the kid had guts, a spine of steel and a sweet, loving heart. But, by the silhouette that he could see, Hanatoru was built very nicely. 

“Do you need help with the tie?” Yumichika asked as he watched the shadow play with the piece of fabric.

“I have it. Ishida-san helped me learn how to tie one the last time I was here for vacation,” Hanatoru replied as he came out from behind the screen. 

Yumichika felt his blood heat at the rather innocent sight of the younger shinigami, eyes glowing brightly. The rather simple dress pants had been tailored to brush and hint about the hips, ass, thighs and groin of Hanatoru before simply drawing down the rest of the leg. The plain white shirt had also been tailored to ease about what was under it.

The fact that Hanatoru had buttoned it to his neck just added to the tease. The red and black tie was just the cherry on top to Yumichika. “Very nice. It seems that Urahara-san went all out for you,” he purred, watching Hanatoru blush heavily.

“It’s really comfortable. Not too tight or anything like that,” Hanatoru said, tugging on the clothes to make sure that they sat right.

“Which is good,” Yumichika chuckled, getting a sweet smile from his companion. He leant against the doorway sill as Hanatoru dug around in his duffel bag, putting clothes away next to the clothes that he had left behind. Finding his large night shirt, he disappeared behind the screen once more. “So, can you tell me why you came to the living world so suddenly?” 

The question startled Hanatoru into stillness as he tugged off the tie. “Why?”

“Yes, why,” Yumichika drawled, watching Hanatoru’s shadow move once more. 

“Unohana-taicho thought I needed a good vacation, so to speak, away from where I can possibly run into my ex,” Hanatoru said slowly, pulling his shirt off and hanging it up.

“Who were you dating?” Yumichika asked as he quickly closed the door. They may have been alone, but there was no way of knowing just when someone would end up walking back into the shoten. He didn’t want anyone to walk in on the conversation.

“Surprisingly enough, or not, I was dating Ganju Shiba, for a year to the day,” he continued, sliding off his pants and hanging them up to. “Yesterday, he apparently decided that I did not fit into his world. I was too weak for him,” Hanatoru said as he pulled on his night shirt, the fabric falling to his knees.

“You? Weak?” Yumichika scoffed, his eyes wide. “You went against orders to help and heal Ichigo-kun, before Aizen's plan came out. You have pretty well perfect reitsu control, which means it makes it hard to gauge just how much power you have.”

“Which is quite a bit. My zanpactou isn’t very useful in battle, but I do have my shikai,” Hanatoru replied as he wrapped his tie around the hanger’s neck.

“He’s an idiot,” Yumichika snorted, eyes darkening when Hanatoru walked around the screen. Trailing his eyes over the sweet, pale legs that were perfectly shaped, he hummed lowly. “And a fool for letting you go.”

“Unohana-taicho called him a bastard,” Hanatoru shared with a smile on his lips, missing the appreciative look from Yumichika as he sat. “I suppose I’m not so hurt that he broke up with me, but I’m hurt how he broke up with me. And why.”

“He’s a fool, like I said,” Yumichika stated as Hanatoru bounced up and off the bed.

“I suppose so,” Hanatoru mused before turning around only to run into Yumichika’s body and be pressed quickly against the wall.

“Like I said a fool for letting such a morsel like you go,” the bigger male purred.

“Yumichika-san,” Hanatoru breathed before his lips were devoured and a long fingered hand slipped up his bare thigh, sending heat flaring through his body in a way Ganju had never done before.


	2. He's an Idiot 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot 1  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Arc: 1  
> Part: 2  
> Pairings: Yumichika/Hanatoru this chapter  
> Word count: 1,957  
> AN: Eh, part two of this story. Enjoy, really. :)
> 
> Almost forgot to post this I’m that tired. *blushes*
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Yumichika-san,” Hanatoru whimpered when the other pulled away from the kiss. His lips were full and swollen, cheeks flushed as the other shinigami stroked along one lean thigh.

“Hanatoru-san,” Yumichika purred, violet eyes dark with lust that sent heat flashing through Hanatoru’s body. His length twitched in his boxer briefs as the hand on his thigh slid even further up his leg, caressing where his leg met ass.

“More,” Hanatoru sighed, mind finally settling on a decision. It had been a very long time since he had felt such arousal, Ganju having never inspired it in him, and he wanted more of it. If Yumichika was willing to give it to him, he would be greedy for a bit and take all he could.

“Gladly,” Yumichika growled, hands reaching down to hitch thin legs up and around his waist before tumbling them onto the bed. “Tell me about your lovers and what they did for you, sweet healer,” he breathed into one ear as Hanatoru panted under him.

“Why?” the smaller male asked as Yumichika sat up. One leg was still kneeling on the bed, the other straight and helping him to stand as he smirked down at the rumpled Hana. His night shirt was hitched up around his hips while his legs were resting around the beautiful male’s waist.

“I need to know so I don’t scare you away with what I plan on doing to you,” Yumichika stated, eyes watching as his hand caressed smooth skin, pushing the boxer shorts farther up, enjoying the hard length that was outlined by them. Tilting his head, he smirked at the tiny frog sitting on a lily tattoo on his new play mate’s inner thigh.

“I’ve only had one lover who was…knowledgeable about sex,” Hanatoru hummed, purring at the slow stroke over his tattoo. “The other three were more missionary position, if anything. Oh, do keep doing that,” he mewled rubbing against the bed as Yumi continued to tease the piece of sensitive skin.

“Ah, at the very least you’ll know that what I plan on doing is nothing more than pleasurable,” Yumichika chuckled as he slid his hands up the lean hips before hooking his fingers in the waist band and drawing the boxer shorts down before tossing them aside. Humming, he cupped the slim cock, thumb rolling over the tip and getting a strangled sound of pleasure. Hanatoru’s length was like the rest of him: Lean, compact, perfectly built for the young healer. Bringing his thumb to his mouth, the 5th seat tasted his lover, moaning at the sweetness.

“Yumichika-san,” Hanatoru protested, feeling a bit shy under the predatory gaze of the older shinigami.

“Has none of your lovers looked at you with lust? The need to fuck you into a pile of goo?” Yumichika asked. Hanatoru shook his head, lifting his arms to allow the other man to pull off his shirt, tossing it aside. Leaning down again, he drew the healer into a new kiss as his hands worked to move the lean body to sprawl out completely for his exploration.

Pulling away from the kiss once he had stolen Hanatoru’s breath, Yumichika licked his lips before going lower to tease and taste the long neck before him. Hanatoru writhed and moaned, hands coming up to cling to Yumichika’s shoulders as he pressed up into the touches, licks, nicks and nibbles. He was finding himself losing his senses to the wave of heat and pleasure that the other male was awakening in him.

Gasping as Yumichika scraped his teeth over his collarbone, finding a spot that made goosebumps break out over his skin, and dragged his nails down the strong arms. Yumichika growled lowly into the skin he had been raising a hickey on and grabbed onto the thin hands before planting them over Hanatoru’s head.

“If you do that, I may just forget all about my plans and make you scream good and loud,” Yumichika warned with an under laying growl of lust. Hanatoru shuddered hard under him and bit his bottom lip as his eyes widened at the thought.

“Maybe later,” he finally breathed. Yumichika leered at him before once more lowering his head and continuing to run his mouth, teeth and tongue over the sweet skin. 

Finding a nipple, he teased it until it was throbbing and hard before switching to the other. Hanatoru was making sweet noises that teased his very senses and made him throb in his jeans. He pulled away from the nipple and yanked off his own shirt, tossing it to the side.

Hanatoru blearily mused that Yumichika looked good flushed and mussed, predator oozing off of him. Shuddering he moaned as the others body once more laid over his and they started to kiss once more, lips dancing and tongue sliding together. The beauty obsessed man mused that if his companions past lovers had done nothing else they had taught him to kiss, stealing his breath away.

Breaking the kiss again, Yumichika sat upon his knees and looked around with a slight frown. “We need something slick”, voice rumbling and thick with lust.

“You can find some in my duffel bag. The blue jar,” Hanatoru panted. Yumichika hadn’t stopped touching him, his hands working their way over soft skin, finding faded scars that spoke of street living. He paid those spots particular attention, loving the little wiggles and breathy mewls from his lover. Yanking the nearly empty duffel bag closer, he dug around in one pocket, finding four jars, all in different colors, before pulling out the blue one.

Shoving the bag off of the bed, he was able to open the jar with one hand, his other teasing between Hanatoru’s legs. “You’re so gorgeous,” he purred, Hanatoru keening as Yumichika played with the ring of muscles he found. “I wonder, if I flipped you over, would your hole wink at me, all pink and adorable?” he asked, replacing his dry hand with his wet hand. The young healer mewled and arched up, a rich moan escaping as a finger slipped into his body.

“So dirty,” Hanatoru gasped, unsure if he should feel aroused by the words or disgusted. The finger dragged out of his body before slamming back in and hitting his sweet spot, another strangled sound of pleasure escaping him as his body twitched.

“Not dirty, my dear Hanatoru-kun, just the truth,” Yumichika chuckled. Pulling his finger out of the grasping body, he leered down at Hanatoru, doe eyes widening up at him, before flipping the small body over so that he came to rest on his stomach. “Stay lying flat,” he cooed, pressing lightly on the slim back with his dry hand. His finger slid back into the willing body, bringing with it a second finger. His lips pressed against the small, well shaped shoulder and his fingers pumped in and out of the sucking entrance.

Scissoring them, he smirked against the sweet back as the lean hips started to press back into them. Drawing his teeth down the spine before him, Yumichika growled into one hear, “I want to hear your sounds.” Getting Hanatoru to turn his face so he could hear the sounds without any interference, he slipped a third finger into the grasping heat, spreading them gently. The young healer gasped lowly, hips trying to thrust upwards, the other man's weight keeping him pressed onto the bed.

“Please, more,” Hanatoru whimpered. Yumichika placed a light kiss to the skin behind the younger male’s ear as he reached out to grab a pillow. Flipping his lover over, he shoved the pillow under the lean hips, he pulled out his fingers and slicked his own length before settling the tip against the stretched entrance.

“Ready?” he asked, just barely pressing against the muscle, getting a soft, needy sound from Hanatoru.

“Yes, please, now,” Hanatoru whined, pressing back into the feeling, the teasing touch that sent heat through him. Yumichika hooked one leg up towards his lover’s chest before pressing forward into the tight heat that opened under the pressure. The healer mewled as he was stretched and opened, feeling the burn even as the other man finally bottomed out, balls brushing the sweet ass. “Yumi…”

“Ah, such a pretty sound,” Yumichika moaned, rolling his hips so that his cock shifted, massaging Hanatoru’s inner muscles.

Hanatoru mewled and arched, tightening around the length lodged within him, his free leg pulling up even more. “Move, please,” he panted, needing the friction and not getting it.

Yumichika smirked and pulled out before slamming forward hard enough to make Hanatoru arch upwards, lifting up and off the bed with a strangled moan. Smirking, he settled into a solid position and started to really fuck his lover, knowing that the healers past lovers had never really gotten down and dirty with him. With every plunging thrust, skin slapped skin, the slick sounds of their bodies coming together was obscene as Hanatoru moaned wantonly as he took every thrust.

Pulling out, the smaller man crying out in disappointment, Yumi flipped the slim body over once more and shoved back in as he draped himself over the bowing back. Hissing, he marveled at the heat that gripped him like a glove and started to move once more, Hanatoru shoving his hips back into Yumichika’s hips to take him deeper into his body.

Hanatoru’s mind was filled with pleasure, amazed at how good it felt to just fuck, to have sex for the sake of the pleasure of it and not to connect. It had been so long since it had felt so consuming, drowning him as he was set on fire. The driving thrusts rocking his body forward, filling him with a cock that felt so long that it amazed him that it could fit.

He gasped when Yumichika pulled up so that he was bouncing on the length within him, making it feel as if it was reaching deeper. Resting his hands on the arms around his waist, he gasped and moaned with each movement, head tilting back and lips claiming in a kiss. Hanatoru shuddered and screamed when a long fingered hand found his heavily leaking length and stroked in time with the thrusts into his body.

“That’s it beautiful, come for me. Fall over that edge,” Yumichika growled as he gave a sharp thrust up into the tensing body, hitting the healers abused prostate. The scream of his name that was combined with the tightening of the muscles around his length and wet slickness on his hand, set off his own climax into the grasping body. 

Panting, they fell forward onto the bed still intimately connected, trying to gather their wits and to calm their beating hearts back down.

“Fuck,” Yumichika moaned as he slowly pushed his body up. Gingerly pulling out with a wet pop, Hanatoru’s cheeks darkening with a blush, he flipped him over and lay back on the bed, holding the healer close. “Oh, is he ever an idiot for letting you go,” he said smugly. “Let me tell you that sex has never been that good outside of Ikkaku.”

“It’s been so long since I ever felt so good, and even then it never quite felt this good,” Hanatoru sighed, dazed from his climax. “I think though, that I’m going to be amazingly sore.”

“I’ll take care of you later. For now, get some sleep,” Yumichika said, smiling when Hanatoru sighed and fell asleep easily in his arms. “Now, I just have to get Ikkaku to taste you and you are all ours and that Ganju guy can take a flying leap,” he cooed

Hanatoru just hummed in his sleep and cuddled closer to the warm body so close to his own.


	3. He's an Idiot 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot 1  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Part: 3  
> Arc: 1  
> Pairing: Ikkaku/Hanatoru  
> Word count: 1,546  
> AN: Third part of this lovely story. Please remember, if you are reading this on Fanfiction.net, you won’t see actual smutty chapters. >> Which includes chapter 2 and chapter 4.

*~*~*~*

Strolling into the shoten, his hands shoved into his pockets in an almost casually bored way, and already in his gigai, Ikkaku felt around for any power signatures. He only found one, Hanatoru’s calm reitsu, finding it tinged with some of Yumichika’s, making him smirk at that fact. He knew that his lover and friend had a thing for the tiny males when he was feeling like topping and the small healer fit that description to a T.

Heading to the kitchen where he could feel Hanatoru, he stopped in the doorway in surprise, eyes wide as he blinked. Standing in front of the sink, washing dishes, was Hanatoru but not one Ikkaku quite remembered seeing. Usually the male before him was as skittery as a rabbit surrounded by ravenous wolves, had large doe eyes and tended to fidget. He was also usually pale and his hair lank around his face, cut in a jagged fashion.

But the Hanatoru that stood before him radiated contentment and shy confidence as he cleaned the dishes. It looked as if his hair had been gently trimmed to smooth the edges. The locks were silky smooth, moving with each turn of Hana's head, even pulled back into a half ponytail. The pale skin had a slight tan to it, a marked difference from the two days before when the healer had come to play medic while they patrolled Karakura Town and the surrounding area.

Ikkaku smirked as he shook his head. “Amazing what getting good and laid, and letting Yumi-kun has his way with you can do,” he chuckled. Hanatoru squealed and turned to Ikkaku, doe eyes going wide in his surprise.

“Ikkaku-san, I didn’t hear you come in,” he greeted, reaching into the soapy water and pulling the plug, letting out the water. As he stripped off the gloves, he turned back to the large man. “Yumichika-san is at school at the moment if you were looking for him.

“I figured that. Why aren’t you there?” Ikkaku asked as he watched Hanatoru working to clean up, taking in the clothing that he was wearing. The young healer was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his hips and legs, and a simple long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up out of the way.

“I don’t start until next week since I came in during the middle of the week,” Hanatoru explained with a bright smile. Ikkaku smiled, or rather smirked, in return, shaking his head once more and rubbing at his bald head. 

“I see,” Ikkaku chuckled, crossing his arms. “I didn’t just come by to see Yumi-kun, but also to see if you wouldn’t mind re-wrapping my wounds. Or if not you, if Tessai-san can.”

“Oh, they went to a candy convention,” Hanatoru said as he put away the rag that he had used to wipe up the water from the dishes. His tone told Ikkaku just how much the younger man believed that.

“Right,” Ikkaku drawled, snorting as Hanatoru pulled open the refrigerator. “So you willin’ to change my bandages for me? Keigo’s sister is freaking me out with her thing for my baldness,” he snorted, shaking his head a third time.

“I will change your bandages, but first a real lunch. Yumichika-san made me promise that if I saw you I was to feed you real food,” Hanatoru stated, pulling out the makings of hot tomato soup and hot sandwiches. Ikkaku smirked and nodded, going to sit at the table, wounds tugging in protest. The healer was soon placing the food down on the table before him, joining him with his own food.

Settling in, a thought occurred to Ikkaku as he bit into the hot ham and provolone sandwich. “Weren’t you dating someone?” he asked, Hanatoru looking up with a spoon in his mouth. “I remember hearing that you were,” he explained.

“I was until he broke up with me just a few days ago before I came here,” Hanatoru replied after pulling the spoon out from his mouth. “I had been dating Ganju Shiba but when he joined the 11th apparently I wasn’t good enough to date because I am a 4th divisoner and therefore weak.

Ikkaku blinked several times as his mind stuttered to a stop before he burst into laughter, loud and hearty. “Weak my ass!” he barked, head shaking. “Man, one of the strongest Shinigami is a healer. Hell, she even scares Kenpachi-taicho,” he snickered, eating a bit more as Hanatoru smiled shyly.

“I have the power to be a fukutachio, but I would have to leave the 4th to do so,” he admitted. “I have my shikai, and with a bit of intense training and meditation I can reach my bankai but I really, really don’t like fighting if I can help it. I can spar and I do, do so to keep up with my abilities and skills,” Hanatoru continued slowly with a frown on his lips.

“Damn, you are far from weak, aren’t you? Especially since you see the after math of our fights,” Ikkaku snorted, stirring his soup with his spoon as he scowled.

“How do you know what we see?” The question wasn’t unkind but merely an innocently placed question.

“One of my disciplinary actions was to help out in the fourth. I just happened to do it when the 13th came back from one very nasty ending hollow nest mission,” Ikkaku said, shrugging. “I saw how every Forth division member worked on the wounded and dying, not stopping, not quitting and never showing how it tore them up to watch a patient die under their hands because they weren’t quite fast enough.”

“Ikkaku-san…” Hanatoru murmured, his eyes sad at the thought that the man had to see such a thing.

“Afterwards, I was to help clean up the blood and the used supplies, stock things up and the such… I think I cleaned up just as many tears as drops of blood. The guy I was working with was silently mourning as we cleaned,” Ikkaku sighed before smiling at the healer. “I’m a thug, but even I have a heart.”

“Don’t think we can’t tell the difference between malicious teasing and teasing to make us stronger,” Hanatoru said, reading the apology under the words. “Most of us needed the push, but we like our jobs as much as we can. We can fight, but it is better for us to heal.”

“Those who don’t fight, heal those that do,” Ikkaku chuckled as he remembered the motto of the Fourth division.

“Precisely,” Hanatoru chuckled, picking up their empty plates. “Let me rinse off these dishes and I’ll change those bandages for you,” he promised.

“Thanks,” Ikkaku rumbled, eyes running down to the swinging hips and watching the ass twitch for him. Smirking, he stood and moved to grab the first aid kit along with a new ace bandage. He was sitting back down as Hanatoru came out, wiping his hands and smiling sweetly at him.

“Get comfortable, Ikkaku-san. Take your shirt off too please,” he requested as he knelt down on one of the floor pillows. Ikkaku pulled off his shirt and held up one arm out of the way to allow Hanatoru room to cut the bandages from around his ribs. Once the gauze pad had been gently removed, he prodded at the wound with the tips of his fingers, checking to make sure that it was healing correctly.

Smiling, Hanatoru sped the healing up with a bit of power before applying some more anti-biotic cream, applying a new gauze pad, taping it down before he wrapped the ace bandage around Ikkaku’s stomach. He stared at his work for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Do you really need the ace bandages?” he asked, poking at Ikkaku’s ribs, not finding any cracks or breaks.

“Not to my knowledge,” Ikkaku said, holding himself back from pouncing on the young healer. Now he could see why Yumichika was so interested in the small man. He had a soft touch that could light fire up and down a guy's body.

“Good. The gauze is taped down so it’ll do for now,” Hanatoru said, unwinding the ace bandage from around Ikkaku’s waist and ribs. He smiled as he wrapped the bandage back up before tossing it into the first aid box and standing. As the bald male watched, he put away the box, Ikkaku making a decision at that moment. He decided that holding back was a waste of a perfect opportunity, especially since Hanatoru was free and Yumi had already tasted.

Standing up, he walked up behind Hanatoru, large hands coming down onto lean hips he turned the smaller man around. His large body pressed up against the smaller body as his lips slanted over soft ones that opened and accepted his tongue with a mewl escaping.

Reaching down, Ikkaku hitched Hanatoru up, long legs coming to wrap around his waist. They both groaned when their groins pressed together, the larger male pulling away after tasting the sweet mouth completely.

“What is it with you and Yumichika-san shoving me against walls, Ikkaku-san?” Hanatoru panted, opening lust dazed eyes.

Ikkaku just chuckled lowly and rolled his hips, getting a low moan from his companion.


	4. He's an Idiot 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Arc: 1  
> Chapter: 4  
> Pairing: Ikkaku/Hanatoru (this chapter), Ikkaku/Yumichika/Hanatoru  
> Word count: 1,675  
> AN: Another Tuesday, another chapter. *loves* I hope you guys enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Not here. I don’t really want to get caught in the middle of this,” Hanatoru moaned, clinging to the strong shoulders as Ikkaku bent his head to nip at the skin one hand had exposed to his lips.

“Rooms too far,” Ikkaku grunted, getting a low chuckle that was husky and rich and all together to damn sexy for the tiny man. Hanatoru ran his fingers over Ikkaku’s bald head, getting him to look up with a lusty look on his face.

“Library study room is right there, Ikkaku-san,” He said, pointing to a rice paper door, Ikkaku’s eyebrow cocking upwards. “It leads to an expanded library, much like the training grounds down in the basement. There is a small room just off of the doorway that can be locked,” Hanatoru explained, blushing under the leer that was spreading over Ikkaku’s lips.

“Damn, but I never thought that would be hot,” Ikkaku rumbled, pulling Hanatoru from the wall and walking into the library. Finding the room with a solid desk, just like Hanatoru had promised, he set the smaller body down onto it before closing the door behind them and making sure it was locked.

When Ikkaku turned back to the healer, his eyes went wide as his length throbbed painfully at the sight that greeted him. Hanatoru had pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the side, leaving him in jeans and house slippers. Pale skin stretched over lean muscles, begging to be touched, to be marked and bruised.

“Fuck,” he growled, heady lust shooting through him. “Yumi was right about Ganju, he is an idiot.” The flush that spread over Hanatoru’s cheeks spread lower, heating the lean chest to a lovely rosy color. Smirking, Ikkaku stalked over and stepped between long, slim legs as they spread, his hands sliding up strong thighs to come rest on hips that curved ever so slightly.

Hanatoru reached up and cupped the back of his bigger lover’s neck, pulling him down into an open mouthed kiss, tongues touching, sliding, tasting. Ikkaku’s hand tangled in soft, dark hair, tilting the healer’s head to the side as he deepened the kiss, running the tip of his tongue over sleek teeth and ridged roof as his other hand worked down the sleek chest to tweak a nipple.

The low groan of pleasure was matched by his own as he swallowed the sound. Pulling away from the wet kiss, licking his lips to capture the last bit of taste from Hanatoru’s lips, Ikkaku smirked and lowered his hands to work open the buttons of the jeans that kept him away from the cock he wanted to stroke and the ass he wanted to be buried in.

Getting the buttons undone, he worked his hands into the jeans and under Hanatoru’s boxers, his fingers curling around the hard cock he found. Hanatoru tossed his head back as a moan that would make a seasoned whore blush escaped, sweet hips twitching up into his hand. 

Ikkaku rumbled as lust spread through his veins, heating his body like fire. His hand pulled out of the lean man's pants, and he worked to pull the jeans and boxers down instead. He was stopped for only a moment by Hanatoru's house slippers and socks before he was pulling them off completely.

“Ikkaku-san,” Hanatoru laughed breathlessly as Ikkaku pulled off of his own pants after pulling a bottle of lube free from his pocket. The move hadn’t been smooth, hadn’t been done to seduce or tease, but it still aroused him. Pulling Ikkaku back into his body, he moaned as naked skin slid and brushed against naked skin. The feeling drew a growl from Ikkaku as he allowed his hands to wander over the sweet body before him.

“Damn, so hot,” Ikkaku groaned, cupping Hanatoru’s backside and teasing the crevice and entrance that he found. He felt the ring twitch under his barely there touch, getting a soft moan, Hanatoru leaning forward to nibble and lave his adams apple. Growling lowly, he grabbed the bottle that he had put aside, flicking the cap open and slicking his fingers.

Reaching back around, Ikkaku found the ring of muscles once more and teased the entrance before pressing a finger into the grasping body. “Hurry, ‘Kaku,” Hanatoru moaned against his neck, sending shivers tripping down Ikkaku’s back as he slid a second finger into the sucking, tightening body. “Yes….oh yes…”

“Shit,” Ikkaku hissed, starting to pant into one little ear as his fingers worked and played. Hanatoru mewled and moaned as he clawed at Ikkaku's back, fingers clenching and holding onto the big body. “Yumi’s really got you to open up, didn’t he? All demanding and needy,” he breathlessly chuckled as a third finger worked its way in.

“God, Ikkaku,” Hanatoru whined, clawing at his lover's back again as the sliver of pain that accompanied his fingers became a slow burn that added to his pleasure. “Now… Please…” he panted, licking his lips and staring up at Ikkaku, his dark eyes hazy. The bald warrior growled and sealed their lips together, tongue tasting, branding, the sweetly flavored mouth.

Pulling his fingers free from the grasping muscles, Ikkaku used the lube still on his fingers to coat his prick before placing the flared tip at the ring. Teasing the both of them by rubbing the tip there for a moment, his mouth tasting, he pushed forward and was sucked into tight heat. The feeling of being swallowed made him moan, hands clamped down on his lover's hips as Hanatoru tossed his head back with another groan.

“Damn, sweetheart,” Ikkaku groaned, the healer falling backwards as his legs hitched up and around his waist, drawing the length into him, getting it deeper. “Shit…yeah. Fuck, Hana, gotta move,” he warned with a little thrust of his hips. Hanatoru mewled in return.

“Then move, damn it,” he growled, black eyes flaring with lust. The heat and need on Hanatoru’s face and in his eyes sent a jolt of lust straight through Ikkaku, making his cock twitch in need.

Growling, he slid out slowly before slamming back into the lean body with a hard jerk of his hips. Ikkaku shuddered as he watched Hanatoru arch up and keen, long fingered hands coming up to grab the edge of the desk and anchor himself. Smirking, the bald Shinigami braced his feet, hands tipping Hanatoru’s hips up and set about drawing out the sounds of pleasure that he wanted, needed from the healer.

They rocked together, the desk creaking with each solid thrust, Hanatoru writhing and meeting each thrust with a roll of his hips and a breathless moan. Ikkaku was trying to hold back his climax that was curling tight in his loins, amazed at just how fast his climax was coiling, tightening with each hard thrust. He could count the number of times he had lost count and they had all centered around Yumichika.

Leering as a thought worked its way through his mind, he moved one hand and curled his fingers around Hanatoru’s twitching, leaking cock. Rolling his hips, getting another mewl, he thrust hard two more times and came as his hand tightened and denied his lover’s climax. The whimpering, protesting sounds made him smirk as he gently pulled out, giving the tip of the cock in his hand a soothing stroke with his thumb.

“Calm down, I won’t leave you hanging,” he promised. Using a foot to pull one of the chairs over, he sat down and pulled Hanatoru forward. Smirking up at the healer as he sat up on his elbows to gaze down at him, he slipped three fingers into the slick hole and lowered his mouth to take in the begging length.

Hanatoru gasped and fell back down onto the desk, legs pulling up as Ikkaku manipulated his tongue over his hard length. He gasped and groaned as he was worked over expertly, fingers pumping into his ass as his hips bowed up to meet the wet heat. He could feel his climax work its way through him, hot and heavy as his muscles tensed and shuddered.

When the coil snapped, Hanatoru keened loudly, back bowing upwards as he came, spilling into the mouth that continued to suck. Ikkaku rumbled lowly as he swallowed the bittersweet treat, slowly pulling off as his lover went limp, twitching every so often in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Wiping the side of his mouth with a thumb, he stood to lean over Hanatoru, dark eyes opening as a sleepy smile spread over red lips.

“Feel good?” he asked as he wiped his cum coated fingers onto his thigh as Hanatoru hummed and nodded. “Good. Let’s get you to bed and cleaned up.”

“Okay,” the healer murmured before slowly stretching out his body, not caring that Ikkaku was still laying out over him. The move received a low, husky chuckle as the larger man stood straight once more and grabbed his jeans from the floor.

Pulling them on, he maneuvered Hanatoru into his own pants before picking him up and leaving the library behind. Finding Hanatoru’s room, it being the only door with a sign stating who used it, he was quick to lay the healer onto the bed and strip them out of their pants again. Free of sticking cloth, he went into the bathroom, Hana curled on his side and watching with sleepy eyes.

Ikkaku washed off his groin with a wash cloth, before rinsing it off and taking it back to the bedroom. Sitting next to the smaller male, he gently cleaned Hanatoru of any cum still clinging to his body. Hanatoru just hummed and shifted where he needed to, allowing his bigger lover to clean him up. 

“Get some sleep, yeah? I wore you out after all,” he chuckled, Hanatoru smiling shyly. Ikkaku slid into the bed, his lover laying over him with a sigh. “The three of us will talk later.”

“Kay,” Hanatoru said sleepily before falling asleep, Ikkaku watching with an amused look on his face.


	5. He's an Idiot 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot 5  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Hanatoru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Various 11th division characters, Kenpachi, Yachiru  
> Arc: 1  
> Chapter: 5  
> Word count: 1,656  
> AN: Ahhh, slightly late on this but I hope that you enjoy!

“Why am I coming to this meeting now?” Hanatoru asked as he padded alongside his two lovers, hair swinging from a hastily done up ponytail.

“Because you’re with us and that makes you a part of the eleventh division. We’re not going to hide you after all, healer or not,” Yumichika chuckled lowly as he wrapped an arm around Hanatoru’s waist.

“And why should we hide him? Look at that beautiful blush,” Ikkaku leered, watching as Hanatoru flushed and tried to hide his face into Yumichika's side. “After everything we’ve done to him, he’s still so shy,” he mused, Yumichicka nodding his head as he slid his hand down over one lean hip.

Several lower seats watched as Hanatoru covered half of his face, and gave Ikkaku and Yumichika a shy look. They were shocked when the bald man hauled him into a close hug and proceed to kiss him breathless, leaving him dazed with full, puffy lips. They exchanged looks as Yumichika giggled and swept the dazed healer up into his arms.

“Ikkaku, try and stop that,” Yumichika schooled playfully. “We need him to be able to focus after all. He can’t very well give his report to taicho if he can’t think straight, now can he?”

“Sorry, but that shy look he gave me just begged to be kissed away and as often as possible,” Ikkaku chuckled as they continued on to the meeting. Finding that most of the division had already arrived, they sat down on the porch near Kenpachi. Hanatoru was quickly pulled into Yumichika's lap as Ikkaku sprawled out next to them, their taicho eying them as Yachiru beamed happily at them.

“What’s he doin’ here?” Kenpachi finally grunted in greeting, lifting his coffee cup up before scowling at the sludge that was trying to pass itself off as coffee.

“He’s with us as our lover,” Yumichika stated, squeezing Hanatoru around his waist until he squeaked. “Hana-kun, can you go and make taicho some real coffee?” he asked, a smile and a nod his answer as the lean male stood up, brushing his fingertips over Ikkaku’s bald head as he headed into the large break room.

“When did this happen?” Kenpachi grunted, glaring at the sludge in his cup. Ikkaku leered and rubbed at his head.

“Three weeks, two days and four hours ago, when he came to the living world after Ganju hurt him. I decided that he was an idiot and I was proven right when I got him into bed,” Yumichika stated, nearly sparkling as he smiled smugly to the world around him.

“I see. And too much fuckin’ information,” Kenpachi grunted as the scent of fresh coffee floated out from the opened door. “He good at anything beyond fuckin’?”

“He’s got some skill as a fighter, surprisingly. Better healer but he knows how to turn that knowledge into kickin’ some ass,” Ikkaku said, smirking “If he’s not holding back, he can pull Yumi here into a draw,” he chuckled. He idly noticed that Ganju was watching them with a dark look on his face, making him smirk.

“He did win that one time. He landed a blow on my hip with a foot as he was able to pull my zanpactou free from my hands,” Yumichika corrected, seeing what Ikkaku had spotted as Hanatoru walked out with four cups of coffee on a tray. “Oh, it smells so good.”

“Thank you,” Hanatoru replied, coming to kneel next to his lovers, handing Kenpachi his cup of coffee first, before handing two cups of coffee with a dab of creamer to Ikkaku and Yumichika. His own held a tea bag seeping in hot water.

“Don’t drink coffee or something?” Kenpachi grunted as Hanatoru bobbed his tea bag in his water.

“I do drink coffee, but I don’t drink more than two cups a day. All of that caffeine makes my hands shake and that ends up dangerous for my patients,” he replied, smiling sweetly. Kenpachi stared at him in some surprise, the man not used to seeing such a happy, confident look whenever he saw the healer. Usually Hanatoru was on the nervous and twitchy side, jumping at every little sound or move.

But the smile was a good look on the sweet face. Kenpachi grunted as Ikkaku and Yumichika both gave him smug looks, and sipped at his coffee, finding it much more pleasant to his taste buds than what was usually made. “Good coffee.”

“Your people used too much coffee grounds to water, Kenpachi-taicho. If anything, do buy some pre-measured packets for the coffee makers. They cost less and usually give you a better taste if you don’t know how to make coffee,” Hanatoru suggested.

“Yumichika, do that would you? Get a good type,” Kenpachi grunted. Yumichika pulled Hanatoru into his lap as the healer sipped at his tea.

“Yes, taicho,” he chirped, pressing a kiss to the others forehead. “Such a brilliant little healer,” he cooed, Hanatoru giving him a pleasured filled smile.

“You gonna hug him all day?” Ikkaku asked, reaching out to steal their smaller lover and hold him with one arm around Hanatoru's waist. “He’s staring at you like he can’t believe what he’s seeing,” he chuckled into one delicate ear.

“Who?” Hanatoru asked as he looked over the crowd before spotting Ganju with a shell shocked expression on his face. “Oh, I see. Well, he has no right to be so shocked that I was able to move on. He broke up with me after all and I have every right to enjoy myself.”

“So true,” Yumichika said as he drank his coffee. The last of the eleventh division members arrived and found their place in the lines, everyone sitting as they waited for the meeting to start.

“Alright, shut up the lot of ya,” Kenpachi growled, finishing off his coffee and placed the cup onto the tray. “As you can see, Yumichika and Ikkaku are back from their time in the Living World, and have a report for you, along with some new information from Hanatoru,” he stated, Hanatoru blushed at being eyed by the whole of the eleventh.

“The rest of the divisions are getting the same information as you are,” Ikkaku stated, finishing off his cup of coffee before wrapping his arm back around Hanatoru's waist, smirking lightly. “First of all, Hanatoru is with us in a full relationship, so I suggest all of you leave him alone.”

“Ikkaku-san, are you really dating him?” one member called out, sounding distasteful of that face.

“Did you know that it only takes three pounds of pressure to rip off a human's ear?” Hanatoru asked pleasantly. “Less if you twist just right as you pull. You can also permanently damage a hand by landing a good, hard kick to the rather delicate metacarpal bones, or even ones knee if you can kick a person’s kneecap out of place.” He said all of this as he sat in Ikkaku’s lap, sipping his tea and smiling pleasantly.

The eleventh division members before them shifted, starting to rethink just how dangerous the young man was.

“Your most dangerous opponent will be a healer just for the simple fact that they know exactly how to hit, how hard to hit and where to hit,” Yumichika stated. “On top of that, they play dirty if they’re pushed on the subject and they have wonderful reitsu control, adding some umph to their attack.”

“So piss off our Hana-kun, we dare ya,” Ikkaku chuckled as Hanatoru blushed and shoved at his chest, shaking his head.

“Stop it, Ikkaku-kun,” Hanatoru schooled, blushing slightly as he smiled back. “Now, as for the newest report on Karakura town, it is at about the same level as it had been before Ichigo-kun met Rukia-san.”

“Meaning we don’t have to actually hunt for hollows since they only pop up every so often. We mostly patrolled for pluses,” Ikkaku stated.

“Exactly. There were two or three that were quite strong but were taken cared of by a bit of misdirection since they had appeared in an extremely public area and had to be taken out quickly so that the normal humans didn’t get hurt,” Hanatoru continued, Ikkaku pouting.

“Don’t forget you were able to go out and kill a few other hollows later that night, Ikkaku-kun,” Yumichika soothed as he reached out and stroked the top of Ikkaku’s bald head.

“In total, they sent something like 97 pluses to Soul Society and purified around 15 hollows in the last two and a half weeks,” Hanatoru said, having pulled out a small notebook. “I haven’t gotten Ichigo-kun's numbers yet. He hadn’t been able to get back to us by the time we had to come back. He caught a rather nasty cold that has taken him down for a while.”

“We’ll go see him when we head back to the living world next,” Yumichika promised, getting a loving smile.

“Beyond that, the power spikes are pretty normal for the area, even before Ichigo-kun was born. It seems as if everything has calmed down since Aizen's betrayal and what he did to Karakura town,” Hanatoru finished with a smile.

“Divisions will take turns patrolling the town. Only those who have experience will be going just because they’ll know how to keep their powers under control,” Kenpachi grunted, eying his cup. Hanatoru simply got up and gathered the cups, taking them into the break room, coming back out quickly with fresh cups of coffee for all of them. “Thanks,” the large taicho grunted as he took his cup, Yumichika and Ikkaku taking their own with smiles.

The meeting continued on, going over the news of Soul Society and what would be needing to happen soon and to be done before things happened. The entire time Hanatoru switched between sitting on Ikkaku's lap and Yumichika's lap, occasionally adding something to the meeting.

Ganju glared at them the entire time.


	6. He's an Idiot 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Arc: 1  
> Part: 6  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairings: Ikkaku/Hanatoru/Yumichika  
> Word count: 1,721  
> AN: Ahh…so we come to the almost end of this round. But fear not my dear readers, there is one more chapter of this one and then we start He’s an Idiot 2. If you don’t know what that pairing it already, I’m not going to tell you because I state it in chapter 1 of this story. 
> 
> For now, enjoy this story and knowing that I shall give you more next round. ;)
> 
> *~*~*~*

Humming lowly to himself as he started the shower, Hanatoru blushed happily as he looked around the now shared bathroom. His lovers had somehow convinced a couple of his friends from various divisions to move his stuff from his room in the fourth division barracks to Ikkaku’s and Yumichika’s room, mixing their things easily, almost as if he’d always been there. When he had seen it, he had pounced Ikkaku and ended up sleeping it off the rest of the night.

Of course, everything included the box of Ganju’s presents that had been once more shoved into the back of a third closet that held his clothing.

Shaking his head, Hanatoru stripped out of his clothes, dropping them down into the hamper before stepping under the shower spray. Ikkaku and Yumichika were putting the new recruits and not so new members through their paces, and they would be arriving home soon. Hanatoru had set up dinner to warm and he was going to shower before they got there so he would have time to make dessert.

When he had slept with first Yumichika and then Ikkaku, he hadn’t expected to form a relationship so deep and rich that it left him dizzy, but they had. And he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset, especially with the soft hands that were slowly stroking over his hips as soft lips trailed over his neck.

“You’re both back early,” Hanatoru greeted as Ikkaku stepped in front of him, the water rinsing away the sweat that slicked the large man’s body.

“A few idiots ended up trying to attack us all at once,” Ikkaku chuckled, enjoying the sight of his two lover’s resting and touching each other. He doubted that he would ever get tired of watching them, especially when Hanatoru tipped his head back and they brushed their lips together teasingly.

“So I take it that they’re in pain now?” Hanatoru asked sweetly, Yumichika’s smirk telling him all that he needed to know. “Are they at the fourth or are they doing something else?”

“Those that aren’t hurt too badly have been assigned to do chores while the others are at the fourth getting their wounds healed. When they’re released, they’ll have to deal with a pile of chores too,” Yumichika said, reaching out to grab his shampoo bottle. Pouring a bit into his hand, he started to wash his hair as Hanatoru grabbed his foof, pouring a sweet scented body wash onto it and started to wash Yumichika.

“Man, what a lovely sight,” Ikkaku chuckled, started to wash himself as he watched the two clean and touch each other.

“I have dinner waiting for us,” Hanatoru stated as he knelt down to get at Yumichika's hips, ass, groin and legs. He smiled shyly up at the other male, Yumichika moaning softly at the innocent look sent up at him.

“Damn, but you know how to drive me up a wall,” Yumichika groaned as Hanatoru ran long fingers over his legs. The flush of read that spread over high cheek bones could have been from the words or from the steam that played around them.

“I do try to be a good boy,” Hanatoru said as he stood up, squeaking when Ikkaku pulled him back to his soapy chest, arms wrapped around his waist. 

“You do and that’s what’s so fuckin’ hot,” Ikkaku chuckled, Hanatoru allowing the bald man to steal the foof and run it over his skin as Yumichika rinsed off. 

Once they were all washed and wrapped up in house kimonos, Hanatoru made his lovers sit at the table as he laid out the simple dinner before he placed the pie into the oven to cook before sitting down himself. Yumichika served everything for them, Hanatoru humming at the scent of it while Ikkaku nearly drooled over it.

“You do spoil us,” Ikkaku finally said, eyeing the lasagna, breadsticks and salad, knowing that Ichigo and Hanatoru had been sharing recipes in the last couple of weeks.

“I just wanted to try something new and I found that we had the ingredients,” Hanatoru replied. Yumchicka moaned around a cheesy bite of food, eyes closed as he savored the flavors that played over his taste buds.

“Spoiling us,” Ikkaku stated before digging into his own food. All three fell into an easy silence, eating and enjoying just being together. Hanatoru got up once to pull out the apple crumble pie and set it aside to cool before rejoining his lovers.

Once the food had been eaten and the leftovers put away, Hanatoru and Yumichika went to the bedroom and laid down as Ikkaku washed the dishes. When the bald man finished and walked in, he felt his blood rush down to his cock, making him hard as he watched Yumichika and Hanatoru kiss and touch. Both of their kimonos were mussed, falling off of their shoulders and ties loosened around their waists. 

Hanatoru had one leg thrown over the beautiful male's hip, moaning and pressing against the bigger body that rubbed against his own, Yumichika's hands stroking up his back and a long thigh to squeeze a pert ass.

“A man can get used to walking in on a sight like this,” Ikkaku chuckled as the two pulled apart. He stripped out of his house kimono as Yumichika turned his head and smirked at him with kiss swollen lips.

“He was just too tempting to leave alone,” Yumichika drawled as he ran his hand back down Hanatoru's thigh as the younger man worked at untying his belt.

“So I see,” Ikkaku chuckled as he slipped into the bed behind Yumichika, once of his hands taking over stroking Hanatoru's thigh as he started a deep kiss with Yumichika.

Hanatoru worked the belt free finally, tossing it aside before spreading the clothes in front of him and watching the two men kiss. Moaning softly, he shifted forward and licked at a piece of skin that he knew would get an amazing moan of pleasure from Yumichika, nibbling on it when he got the desired sound. A long fingered hand came up and tangled in his hair, tugging on it as Yumichika and Ikkaku stared at him with dark, lusty eyes.

“What?” he asked sweetly, running his teeth over the spot once more, his eyes sparkling with promise.

“You tease you,” Yumichika growled as he pulled Hanatoru up to press him firmly against his own body. They came together in a drugging kiss as Ikkaku worked open Hanatoru’s house kimono, the small male shrugging out of it and keeping the kiss going.

“Yumi-kun, you wanna be our filling tonight?” Ikkaku growled into one ear as a finger slid between his ass cheeks. Yumichika moaned as the teasing finger stroked over his entrance in an arousing move, pressing back into it as Hanatoru reached down and curled one hand around his cock.

Pulling away with a gasp, Yumichika panted as he smirked down at the dazed Hanatoru. “What do you think, our sweet healer? Do you want to feel me deep in you as Ikkaku fucks me?” he purred. He and Ikkaku watched as dark, wide eyes widened even more as Hanatoru gasped lowly and shivered gently in anticipation. “I think he likes that idea.”

“Oh, I so do,” Hanatoru groaned, eyes half lidded as a smug smile danced on his lips, his hand stroking over Yumichika's length, getting a groan.

“Sounds like a lot of fun to me,” Ikkaku said as he slipped a finger into Yumichika with a leer on his face. “how about you get him ready while I do the same with you?”

“There had better be lube involved,” Yumichika hissed as the spit slick finger twitched in him.

“Of course,” Ikkaku snorted as he pulled his finger free, moving to find the jar of oil that they kept, slicking his fingers with some of it before handing it over. Slipping the finger into Yumichika, he rumbled happily as his beautiful lover slicked his own fingers and followed his movements with Hanatoru.

The three teased and touched and kissed, working themselves up to a point where Yumichika flipped the smallest of them onto his back and slid deep into the bowing body. Groaning, he hooked long legs over his arms and sat on his knees, giving Ikkaku the room to slide into him with one hard thrust.

Hanatoru gasped at the feeling of Yumichika being shoved deeper into him as the fifth seat moaned. Ikkaku smirked at the sounds and slowly pulled out, pulling Yumichika out of their smaller mate before slamming forward which shoved his beauty obsessed lover forward, creating pleasure that flowed over them.

They had soon settled into an easy rhythm, giving and taking, hands scrambling to hold onto something as pleasure and lust rocked them with each thrust. Ikkaku growled as he felt the coil tighten deep in his groin, the sounds his lover’s making telling him that they were on the edge themselves. Reaching under Yumichika’s moving, thrusting, fucking body, he was able to find Hanatoru’s cock and stroked, watching a sweet expression of bliss flash over Hanatoru’s face before he felt wet warmth slick his hand. 

Removing his hand Ikkaku braced himself and started to move faster and harder into Yumichika, drawing out their third lover's climax as Yumichika followed him quickly with a wordless shout of pleasure.

Ikkaku was forced over the edge as the ring of muscles around him tightened and squeezed him just right. As the pleasure slowly receded, leaving him feeling weak and sated, he pulled out of Yumichika with a wet pop and flopped down to the side. 

Yumichika was the second to move after him, following his example and pulling out of the limp Hanatoru before crawling over Ikkaku’s body, using one shoulder as his pillow. Hanatoru moaned and rolled over to come to rest on his other shoulder.

“Gets better every time,” Ikkaku chuckled, drawing gentle laughs from the two men against him.

“That is so true,” Yumichika purred as he arched into the hand that slowly stroked down his back as he reached over and played with a bit of Hanatoru's hair.

“I’m sticky,” Hanatoru mumbled as he shifted before falling into a content doze. Ikkaku and Yumichika smiled at him with soft looks on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s an Idiot  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Arc: 1  
> Chapter 7  
> Pairing: Yumichika/Ikkaku/Hanatoru  
> Word count: 1,527  
> AN: All done with this one! Next is He’s an Idiot 2. Enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Stalking back and forth across his dorm room floor, Ganju snarled softly to himself, trying not to leave his room and attack his superiors. He knew that in the end he would just end up smacked around, beaten into the ground and left twitching as Yumichika and Ikkaku took Hanatoru to their bed once more. 

Taking his healer.

True, he had dumped the younger man, thinking that in doing so he would be helping his career further and his reputation amongst his fellow eleventh divisioners. But ever since Ikkaku and Yumichika had come back with one Hanatoru Yamada on their arms and bragging about how great he was in and out of bed, Ganju had been looked at like an idiot for giving up such a sweet treat. 

All it did was piss him off and it showed in his spars and interactions with others in his division.

Now that Hanatoru had such powerful lovers, he was wanted by those who wondered just how he made two of the most powerful seated officers smile so damn smugly every night before going off to a busy day of work.

Growling, Ganju swiped a small, cheap little statue up and tossed it against a wall, watching it shatter with a vague sense of satisfaction at the fact. He could remember when he had been given the statue by Hanatoru for his birthday. The healer hadn’t had a lot of cash at the time, having paid his bills, bought food and some new uniforms. And at the time he had thought it had been wonderful. 

But now any time he saw anything that he had kept from the small healer, it annoyed him into destroying it.

Sighing, he flopped back onto his bed, covering his eyes with one arm, calming his mind towards just why Yumichika and Ikkaku always looked so damn smug every morning when the division met for their early morning meeting. He could remember easily the soft, panting mewls in his ears as he worked his prick into a grasping sheath. Not to mention the very knowing mouth and hands that had always worked so hard to bring him pleasure.

The large man groaned lowly as he felt his cock twitch at the memory of sweet, doe shaped eyes that had stared up at him, glazed over in pleasure. Reaching down, Ganju tugged at his hakama tie, loosening it and allowing him to slip his hand down into his pants, stroking his cock with a loose fist. 

He let the memories of his times with Hanatoru flood through his mind, his length twitching and jerking with each stroke of his hand as he started to pant quietly. He swiped his thumb over the tip as his mind supplied a memory of Hanatoru looking up at him as a pink tongue teased the slit of his cock. 

Bucking up into his hand, he came, spilling over his fingers, unsurprised that he had fallen over the edge so fast. Ever since he had broken up with the tiny healer, his time with hand had been filled with memories of his ex and coming quickly, embarrassingly so. Ganju knew that it always happened when he wasn’t with someone, but how fast it happened lately was a curiosity.

Letting go of his dick, Ganju sat up and wrinkled his nose as he wiped off his hand, stripping out of his clothes. Tossing the dirtied clothes into a hamper with a few of his other uniforms, he took a quick shower in his small bathroom before redressing to finish off the rest of his day, having spent his lunch break in his dorm room, blowing off some much needed steam.

Once he had gotten his assignment from Yachiru after his lunch break had ended, he got his broom and grumbled all the way to where Ikkaku kept his and Yumichika's office. He hadn’t wanted to go anywhere near the man or any room where Hanatoru could be jumped in. Once there, he started to sweep just outside of the opened office window, taking his time and making sure that things were done right the first time.

He cursed Yachiru the entire time he swept.

A soft chiding came from the office, drawing his attention away from his sweeping and making him look into the office with a furrowed look on his face. Yumichika was doing paperwork as he smirked slightly while Ikkaku sat next to his desk without his top on, Hanatoru smoothing bruise cream over a colorful array of bruises, already healed cuts nothing more then red lines.

“Really, Ikkaku-kun, why did you have to bother Ichigo-san into attacking you like that? You know that he just wanted to train on his own,” Hanatoru said as he gently worked the cream into Ikkaku's chest. Ganju watched the long fingers, flashes of when the healer had touched him running rampant through his mind.

Ikkaku chuckled and brushed a bit of Hanatoru's hair back with a loving smile on his lips. “He needed to just let loose against someone he wouldn’t have to worry about killing. He was hurting in some way, so he did what I wanted him to do, Hana-kun,” he promised, brushing a thumb against the young man’s cheek. “I let him get out the pain that he needed to get out. Though, what he’s hurtin’ about I can’t figure out.”

“Oh, ‘Kaku-kun,” Hanatoru breathed, smiling sweetly up at his bald lover with soft eyes. Ganju squeezed the handle of his broom as he remembered when that smile had been directed at him and found himself hating Ikkaku for getting that very same smile. “You’re so sweet.”

“I’m hardly sweet, but I just didn’t want him to keep hurtin’. That kind of hurt needs to find a way out after all,” Ikkaku stated shrugging one shoulder as Hanatoru went back to smoothing bruise cream over his bruises again. “A good way for guys like Ichigo and I is to just flat out fight it out.”

“So I’m learning,” Hanatoru chuckled, pressing a kiss to Ikkaku's cheek, getting a leer that made him blush oh so sweetly. Ganju silently growled, pissed off that someone else was making his healer blush oh so beautifully.

“I think that Ichigo-chan is lovely. We’ve gotten together a few times and I know that Sado-kun and Ishida-kun and Orihime-chan were working their way to a relationship,” Yumichika mused as Ikkaku laid down. Hanatoru straddled his hips, sitting on his ass as he pulled out a bottle of massage oil. Ganju’s dick twitched as he remembered Hanatoru's wonderful massages. 

“He’s never really had a chance to find someone to date, much less get laid,” Ikkaku grunted as the oil was poured over his back.

“True. When he was 15 he had so much going on as the acting Shinigami of Karakura Town after he rescued Rukia-sama,” Hanatoru mused as he started to work the oil into the broad back before him. Ganju listened to the conversation with half an ear, feeling heat start to curl through him as he watched the small healer touch the bald man.

“Then after that, he was dealing with his hollow training, the Bounts, then Muramasa and the zanpactou spirits, and finally Aizen with all of his fucked up plans just never left any real time for him to find someone,” Yumichika continued, putting the pen down onto the table. He idly noted that he could barely see Ganju looking in the window, making him snort to himself in amusement. He decided to ignore the man for the moment. “Maybe it’s time he found someone, like our dear Hana-chan found us and we found him.”

Hanatoru flushed in pleasure at the words, the pink sitting high on his cheeks. “But who would be good for him in the long run? We don’t want to put him with someone who can’t make him pant and moan while in bed and also keep his attention while out of it,” he said, hitting a knot and getting it to unravel under his working fingers. “Trust me when I say that a boring relationship is the worst thing you can have in a very long life. Especially when you don’t even realize it until after the relationship ends.”

“Indeed,” Yumichika chuckled lowly. Ganju twitched, his eyes narrowing at the obvious jab at his relationship with Hanatoru. “I say that Urahara-san would be a lovely match for Ichigo-chan, especially since Ichigo-chan started to grow out his long hair.”

“Why would that be a good thing?” Ikkaku grunted, feeling as his smaller lover trailed his fingers over his back. Hanatoru smiled as he watched well oiled muscles shifted and tightened under his touches.

“Urahara-san likes lovers with either shaggy length or long hair. He is with Jyuushiro-taicho after all,” Hanatoru cooed. “And I know for a fact that Jyuushiro-taicho looks at Ichigo-san as Ichigo-san and not some copy of Kaien-dono. He wants Ichigo-san just as much as Urahara-san does to. They would be good for him.”

Yumichika chuckled as Ganju slunk away. “Yes, they would be just as good as we are good for you, my sweet flower.”


End file.
